


Keeping It Casual

by TheFangirlTypeofCrazy



Series: A Relationship Thing [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlTypeofCrazy/pseuds/TheFangirlTypeofCrazy
Summary: Peter and Wade have not-so-casual sex.This is actually a part of a much longer fic, but since I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it, I'm just posting this now.





	Keeping It Casual

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'ed, so if you see any grammatical errors (or if you would just like to beta for me), don't be afraid to comment on it.

Peter pressed his lips against Wade’s. He remembered this. He remembered the rough feeling of Wade’s lips and the way he seemed to recoil, wanting desperately to return Peter’s patient touches but terrified all the same.

Peter hummed against Wade’s lips and reached up to trail his finger’s over Wade’s jaw. Wade moaned softly and opened his mouth to invite Peter’s tongue inside. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips harder against Wade, trying to get him to kiss back, to touch him.

“Wade,” Peter panted. “I want you.”

“Everyone wants me, baby boy.”

“I want you to touch me.” 

Wade froze and pulled away. His eyes searched Peter’s even as Peter whimpered and reached for him, desperate to feel Wade’s skin against his own.

“Peter—”

“You don’t have to,” Peter whispered. “I just… I want you? And you seem to be holding back, so if… um… if you want to stop, we can. Or we can just kiss—”

“I want you, too, Peter,” Wade whispered. He pressed his forehead to Peter’s. “It’s just been awhile since someone wanted me so casually.”

Peter laughed. “Casually? Is that what you think?”

Wade blinked at him. “What?”

“No, I mean, obviously I don’t expect you to… um….” He flushed, realizing he had basically just told Wade that he liked him. Loved him. He swallowed. “This has been a long time coming.”

Wade laughed. “Cumming.”

Peter sighed. “Will you focus, please?”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m deflecting. Er… wait. So, you like me? Even after everything I’ve done to you?”

Peter smiled softly. “You’ve done a lot more good for me than bad.”

Wade smirked. “Apparently you don’t know me that well.”

“Apparently you don’t know me that well, either.” Wade gave him a dubious look. “Whatever. Look, it’s fine if you don’t want to do this with me again. But I would like it if you did.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft, languid kiss to Wade’s cheek. Wade blushed a deep scarlet that made Peter’s stomach flip. “Either way, I’ll still be here for you.”

Wade nodded. “Yeah.” His voice was hoarse in a way that made heat flood into the pit of Peter’s stomach. How had he never noticed Wade before? How had he managed to convince himself that he hated him for so long? “Let’s do it.”

Peter bit down on his bottom lip as he failed to control his smile. Wade’s eyes caught the movement and Peter let out as startled squeal as Wade lunged forward, capturing Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. Peter’s toes curled and he wrapped his free arm around Wade’s neck, pulling him as close as he could get him.

Wade sighed into Peter’s mouth and Peter swallowed it up. Peter let his eyes fall shut and willed his body to release the tension that it had been clutching onto since he had been dragged into the shed in the woods. Wade felt so warm and solid against him. He grounded Peter in reality and reminded Peter that everything was going to be alright.

“Peter,” Wade gasped, and wow did hearing Wade say his name like that make his stomach drop and his dick harden. Hearing Wade say his name, his real name, made Peter feel invincible.

Peter pressed a feather-light touch to Wade’s hand, which was cupped against Peter’s cheek. The other was gripping the back of Peter’s neck, curling his fingers in Peter’s hair and making his spine tingle.

Peter pulled Wade’s hand away from his face and allowed himself the pleasure of pressing a kiss to his fingertips. Then he moved Wade’s hand down to his cock that was hardening rapidly.

Wade groaned. “Damn,” he gasped. “Fuck, you’re hard.”

Peter nodded feverishly and rocked his hips in encouragement. “You gonna do something about it?”

Wade grinned devilishly at him. He swiped a tongue over his own lips, brushing Peter’s in the process. Peter shivered. “You’re such a sweetheart, Peter.” He leaned forward and sighed against Peter’s ear. “I’m going to destroy you.”

Peter panted. He rolled his hips against Wade’s hand, searching for any friction he could find. It wasn’t enough through the thick material of his jeans. “ _Please_ ,” he gasped. “ _Wade_.”

Wade growled against his ear and a moment later he was shoving his hand down Peter’s pants. Peter cried out as Wade hand wrapped around his cock. Wade pulled Peter into his lap and buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck.

Peter gasped. “You’re hand….”

“I know,” Wade murmured into his neck. “It’s gross.”

Peter groaned and shook his head. His hips were still undulating into Wade’s fist, desperately for any friction he could find. His body felt like it was aflame, from the burning in his cheeks all the way down to his aching dick. “No. It feels rough. Feels good.”

Wade whimpered and buried his head in Peter’s shoulder. His hips shifted against Peter’s and Peter gasped. Wade moved clumsily, trying to find a rhythm for the first time since they started sleeping together. For the first time he was allowing himself to enjoy this.

Peter’s hands scraped across Wade’s back, looking for something to hold on to. He was making squeaking noises that he knew he was going to be embarrassed about later, but for now all he could think was more.

Peter reached for Wade’s dick and Wade froze. Peter stiffened and pulled back.

“Sorry—"

“It’s fine. I….” Peter watched hazily as Wade’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “Let me take my suit off.”

He’s nervous, Peter realized in awe. Then his chest swelled as he realized that Peter was the one who did that. Peter moved off Wade’s lap so he could pull off the suit. He didn’t miss the way Wade’s hands trembled as he unzipped the back of the suit and pushed it away. His eyes returned to Peter’s with a look that made a carnal hunger stir in Peter’s stomach.

Peter wanted to devour him.

They admired each other’s disheveled looks for a single moment before Peter shoved Wade backward and crawled on top of him. Wade landed on his back with a grunt and a bewildered look. His eyes darkened the moment he saw the look in Peter’s eyes.

Peter pressed starving kisses to Wade’s lips. He sucked Wade’s breath from his lungs and shoved his tongue into Wade’s mouth. Wade groaned. His hands gripped Peter’s waist so tightly that Peter knew it would leave bruises and he was starving for it. Peter bit down hard on Wade’s lip and followed the taste of iron into his mouth.

Finally, he pulled back and let himself drink in the sight of Wade laid out beneath him. His eyes were glossy and his lips were swollen and bleeding. His cheeks were the most delicious shade of red and his entire body was wound tight with desire. Peter mentally cataloged the sight for later.

Then, he smirked and reached for their dicks. His hand wasn’t big enough to fit all the way around both of them, not like Wade’s hands, which were digging into the flesh on Peter’s waist. But he only let himself be irritated by it for a moment before he was stroking over them.

Wade let out a desperate mewl from the back of his throat and threw his head back. Peter licked his lips and dragged his hand over their cocks, even as he moved his hips in rhythm with it. Wade’s arched up into his hand, and moved his legs to wrap around Peter’s back. Peter’s head spun with the thrill of it.

He never expected Wade to let Peter dominate him like this – not that he had ever imagined them having sex – or that Wade would be so pliant against his touch. He pushed his hips against Wade’s, pretending for a moment that he was inside him, and he tightened his hand around the base of their cocks.

Wade whined and shifted his hips upward. Peter groaned as they picked up a desperate rhythm that hurtled them toward climax. Wade’s eyes were shut and his head was turned away. His mouth was open in the shape of an “O.” For the first time Peter wished Wade hadn’t lost his hair. He wished he could feel it between his fingers so he could pull it, expose Wade’s throat to him so he could bury his teeth in it.

“I’m close,” Wade gasped.

“Me, too,” Peter said. Their pace was becoming erratic and Peter knew he would be cumming soon. He gazed down at Wade, wanting to see his face as he came.

It only took a few more thrusts before Wade was spilling over his stomach, his body jerking as he cried out. The sight made Peter’s breath catch in his throat and his chest tighten, and he then he was cumming, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this ended so abruptly. This was supposed to be a part of a much longer fanfiction, but I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
